Software applications and various hardware computing resources often require updating and/or upgrading to continue to perform better; however, current updating/upgrading environments are limited in terms of updates/upgrades, particularly as they relate to hardware resources and features, which can limit capabilities provided to software applications and other computing resources. For example, when a new or upgraded hardware feature is needed, it may not be available at the system to be added and may require the user to wait until a new hardware platform is available in the market. In other words, often new services cannot be enabled on older platforms and one has to wait for a new platform or the capability to become available (which could take several months or even years).